


Gliding Effortlessly

by Tangerine



Series: Night's Surrender [2]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M, POV First Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-08-08
Updated: 2000-08-08
Packaged: 2019-05-28 00:57:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15037151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tangerine/pseuds/Tangerine
Summary: Set in theSea & Skyseries universe.





	Gliding Effortlessly

**Author's Note:**

> Set in the [Sea & Sky](https://archiveofourown.org/series/7341) series universe.

3:17 am. I wake up to find the bed empty, which is both suspicious and welcome. Garth gets chilled easily and steals every blanket within range, leaving me to shiver helplessly in the cold. Of course, he usually lets me take a bit of body heat for good measure, which is why I don't have a huge problem with it.

Dragging my ass out of bed, I instinctively head for the pool, not quite able to fall back asleep without him. We've both been alone too long, and I want him there around the clock, but we're so busy that we're only given short bursts of time together. You can hardly fault me for getting a bit over-possessive of the moments we do have.

It's late and everyone else is asleep, a quick check of the computers tells me that. Wonderful. And Garth _is_ in the pool, I watch him for a minute or two on the surveillance cameras before turning off that particular watchful device. 

Garth in _water_ is a sight to behold. I know I see him with the eyes of a dedicated lover, but any fool has to admit it's his element. On land, well, I don't complain, but in water, I swoon. Really. And it's a huge turn on ...

It helps he's buck naked, the smooth, rounded contours of his ass presented to me in all its glory as he slides through the water, elegant and beautiful. He doesn't notice me immediately, which gives me the opportunity to ogle him freely without him knowing I'm there. It isn't until I sit down and put my feet in the water that he pauses and looks up, smiling to himself before returning to finish his laps. 

And my lap, I notice with a smirk, is made of steel ...

"Dick," he says as he swims over to me, resting his arms on the edge of the pool.

"Yes, yes, it is," I reply with a grin, ducking the playful splash of water. "Couldn't sleep?"

"Needed the water," Garth answers, heaving himself out of the pool to sit next to me, leaning against me as he smiles. God. He's gorgeous, and those purple eyes, it's like they see right through me, right to the core. "Dick?"

"It heard you the first time," I quip, loving my name sometimes. 

"Robbie," Garth says instead, a little bit serious, and I turn my head to him, leaning into the kiss and drinking him whole when our lips meet. He tastes exactly like the sea, and I bend into the feeling, moaning into his mouth. 

Garth stops, pressing his hand to my chest. "The cameras."

"Turned _off_ ," I mumble, eager to taste that cool mouth again, and he lets me lower him to the tiles, laying my hand under his head. He's so naked, and I'm so not. "God, Garth, I've run out of hands. Get me out of these stupid things, please."

He laughs and pushes the boxers off my hips, fingers curling into my ass and squeezing the mounds of flesh between his gorgeous hands. Part of me wants to move this party elsewhere, thinking the side of the pool is not the best option, but Garth isn't letting me go. If it's fine by him ...

Garth turns put his hands on my hips and turns me around, perfectly clear on what he wants and trusting me to go along with it. This game, I smile when I realise what he's done, I like this game a lot ...

I take him into my mouth as he tongues the head of my _dick_. Our hips buck in unison, bodies forgetting they'd just known this pleasure a mere four hours earlier. It doesn't seem to matter, because he's licking me leisurely, taking his time to bring me to the heights of bliss. I follow his lead, sucking the skin between leg and groin, one side and then the other, feasting on the salt. Daringly, I lick that piece of flesh between scrotum and anus, knowing he loves it, smiling to myself when he whispers my name, words reverberating against my erection. 

We're in the middle of the open, could be caught at any moment, but that's so easily forgotten. I'm only aware of him, of the taste of his length in my mouth, of the feel of his tongue blazing over my shaft. It's hot, and God, it's a good game to play, to see who'll come first, me or him. 

His hands are on my hips and he licking, sucking, kissing, parts of me that only belong to him. And I'm close, so unbelievably close to the edge, that I have to stop him, to admit I've lost. "More privacy, more of you in me," I mutter, almost gone from my mind because of the pleasure, and he sits up, grinning and walking to the sauna, opening the door to let me in.

"One minute," I say and run to my locker, grabbing the needed supplies before racing back to see him reclined on the bench, nude and gorgeous and wet. I'm at his side in seconds, slippery hands preparing his erection, and it's only moments more before he's in me, balancing my weight on his hips, lying on his back as I lean over him. "I love you."

"And I, you," Garth replies, and we make love right there, in the sauna, hot as hell, sweating like pigs, and I still thinks he's the most gorgeous creature I've seen in my life, from the moment I saw him tonight, gliding effortlessly in the pool, to right now, gliding effortlessly into me.


End file.
